


Scared Of Your Love

by fwoopydoop



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Depressed Makki wow I'm sorry, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Ldr relationship, M/M, Makki, Mattsun, Minor abuse mentions, Texting, an absolute mess, g a y, not really sure what's going on, some OCs cause I'm cool like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwoopydoop/pseuds/fwoopydoop
Summary: PinkMcMemey: HellooooMyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Who are you??————I don't know where I'm going with this all I know is it's meme and gay





	1. -1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow some boys are going to meet

PinkMcMemey: Helloooo

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Who are you??

 

PinkMcMemey: Idk I messaged you cause your username sounds funny but now I feel awkward and imma leave now bye

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: What.. my username?? Wait..

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: DAMMIT OIKAWA NOT AGAIN

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: One sec

 

PinkMcMemey: lmao k

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Back. Had to kick my friends ass

 

PinkMcMemey: Me tho ??

 

PinkMcMemey: What'd he do?

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Changed my username to this for like the fiftieth time

 

PinkMcMemey: Ah that's funny

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Yep

 

PinkMcMemey: Yep

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: ...

 

PinkMcMemey: ...;;;

 

PinkMcMemey: This is awkward bye

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: See ya

 

_PinkMcMemey is offline_

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: That was weird

 

_MyEyebrowsNeedFixing is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP NEW BOOK. I'll try to update as much as possible but I do have a lot of shit going for me so I'll try my best


	2. -2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing! I promise I’m not usually this flaky

PinkMcMemey: Heller

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Heller? That's about the gayest thing you could have said lmao

 

PinkMcMemey: Embrace it my friend, E M B R A C E  I T

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: I'll try my best. Mind telling me who you are now?

 

PinkMcMemey: What do you want to know?

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Idk...

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Your name I guess? Your age?

 

PinkMcMemey: Lmao for all I know your some creepy ass old dude no thanks

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: It's actually "you're" because "your" shows possession while "you're" stands for "you are"

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: And I'm seventeen so you can calm your ass down

 

PinkMcMemey: Thanks for the grammar lesson DAD

 

PinkMcMemey: I don't believe you ;))))

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: Fine. Give me a second.

 

PinkMcMemey: Wha?

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: [wowitsmattsun.jpg](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/783054739252457472/S5vrHdE1_400x400.jpg)

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: There ya go

 

PinkMcMemey: ...

 

PinkMcMemey: Wow this Oikawa person isn't kidding

 

PinkMcMemey: Your eyebrows do need fixing..

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: WHAT THE HELL??

 

PinkMcMemey: Did you take a weed wacker and style them or something ???

 

MyEyebrowsNeedFixing: NO WTF

 

PinkMcMemey: IM JUST SAYING IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE BURNED OFF HALF YOUR EYEBROWS WITH A BLOWTORCH

 

_MyEyebrowsNeedFixing is offline_

 

PinkMcMemey: Asshole..;;;

 

————

 

PinkMcMemey: SCREECH

 

_GodzillaIsBae is online_

 

GodzillaIsBae: You okay there?

 

PinkMcMemey: THIS GUY SENT ME A PICTURE OF HIMSELF AND HES SO HOT OMGOMGOMG I CANT IM SO GAY FOR HIM ALREADY

 

GodzillaIsBae: Oh lord...

 

GodzillaIsBae: This is the fifth guy you've gotten attracted to on the internet in the past month

 

PinkMcMemey: YEAH BUT THIS ONE IS DIFFERENT

 

GodzillaIsBae: ...that's what you said about the others too;;

 

PinkMcMemey: Iwaizumiiiiiiiiiii T^T

 

GodzillaIsBae: Makki -_-

 

GodzillaIsBae: I'm not going to feel bad if this one breaks your heart

 

PinkMcMemey: Really? Because you said that with all the others ;))))

 

GodzillaIsBae: You better watch your ass you little fuck

 

PinkMcMemey: Noted


End file.
